Luna
by FangsGirl1
Summary: Hi! My name is Luna. I'm two years older than the famous Tris Prior, and this is my story. I started in Amity, and made it into the best faction of all. Which one you ask? You'll have to read to find out!
1. INTRO

INTRO

Hey there. My name is Luna Tano, pronounced Loo-na Tay-no. You'll be amazed how many people get that wrong.

I'm from the great faction of Amity, where you never hear arguments, or the disturbance of peace. And we plant all day in scorching heat, and create impossible architectural feats.

This place sucks.

Not as in, I hate my faction, but as in I've been bored out of my mind for the last 16 years of my life.

And I'm telling you this because? Well, for starters, I am kind of important, so this is one huge secret I shouldn't be telling anyone. Did you know that peace serum is made into the bread?

If you eat any of Amity's bread, you'll be instantly mellow, and you'll never want to get angry again.

All I do is get angry, and I want to pick fights. If there really is peace serum, why doesn't it work on me? Because I LOVE my factions bread. It's delicious. I eat like, a loaf a day. Why aren't I totally peace filled?

I pick fights all the time at school. Yet everyone else is always like, "Peace is essential. Why fight?"

And I'm all like, "…. Hippie." Haha no, but I usually stalk away, mad that no one reacts normally.

Anyways, the five factions are the homes of the people, and the motto of our great city with our factions is _Faction Before Blood._

Yes, that weird motto belongs to me and every other insane person trapped in this small city.

I was digging a hole to plant my new sycamore tree in when I dug up a postcard thing the other day.

It said Chicago on it, and it had a picture of the Hub on it. The Hub, used to be called the sky or the space needle or something weird like that.

Also, our city has a weird fence around it. Well, it's technically a fence that's a giant concrete wall. My faction is in charge of opening it sometimes.

But the Dauntless are the ones who guard it.

So here is our government as of right now this very minute:

The Abnegation are the government. They blame selfishness for the worlds wars back in the Before.

We the Amity supply food to the city. We believe it was conflict, and arguments that started the wars.

The Erudite create new serums and weapons, and are the brainiacs of the city. They believe it was idiocy.

The Candor… They're just kind of there. They think it was lying that started the wars.

The Dauntless of which I'm so jealous of get to guard the city from what's outside that giant wall I was telling you about. They think it was cowardice.

But I'm almost certain; that wall isn't to keep wild animals or zombies or anything like that out.

It's to keep us in.

* * *

hi! welcome to my new book, Luna! To those of you who are new to reading my crappy books, my name is Taylor, or FangsGirl1. If you want to ask me a question or anything, just leave a review and i'll make sure to answer it in the next update, or chapter. thanks and,,,

~Fly on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I smoothed my hand over a stray hair. My mother, Tina Tano spent a half hour of the early morning before school doing my hair. Why?

Today is the simulation test. These tests show you which faction you most likely fit into. I know for a fact I'm not staying in Amity. I just… don't have the peacefulness. I want to pick fights. They look down upon that.

I gaze at my reflection in the small mirror I keep in my bedroom. My hair is perfectly curled, red-brown waves of my hair fall down my shoulders.

I am pretty thin, but agile. I can definitely hit a small roughly painted target with a slingshot from a good fifty yards.

My red dress makes me look much curvier than I am. In reality, I'm not exactly thin, and I'm not as heavy as other people who don't work in the fields. I'm slightly in the middle, I'm curvy, but not so much I don't look real.

I have really tan skin, but as before, not so much I look like some of my darker skinned friends, but enough to show I slave in the fields every day I'm not at school.

My dress is a tight red, not too dark, and it hangs off my shoulders, showing the skin of my collarbones, and the tops of my shoulders.

I have full eyelashes, and full lips, thin eyebrows and high cheekbones. Back in the Before, I would look like what they called a model. But those days are over.

My mother came up behind me, giving my shoulders a squeeze. She has olive skin, and dark brown hair. Somehow, she never gets sun burnt. Her olive green eyes search my face and hold my emerald green eyes.

"Luna," She says in her Abnegation accent. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom. That means a lot." I say, a smile growing across my face. My mother is so much thinner than me, her hair flat and straight, and her skin not matching the bright colors she wears. Yet, she's beautiful in her own way.

She smiles, her smile not reaching her eyes. She must know. She must know I'll never be able to stay in Amity.

My smile falters, and I break. "I'm sorry mom. I'll never be able to live here, in Amity with you…"

She shushes me and wraps her arms around me in a hug, instantly calming me, but guilt still tears at my chest. "It's ok. I know… I know you seek a brighter horizon. Just remember me, and where you came from. A test can't change your decision."

I wipe away the prick in my eyes before the tears come.

I walk away from the mirror, and gaze at the bright pink sky. I sigh. I should start walking to school.

I skip quietly through the kitchen, and into the living room, towards the front door.

A soft knock sounds at the door just as I'm about to grab my leather pack. We have huge picture windows, ceiling to floor all around the house, except for obvious rooms, like the bathroom.

My house is light colors inside, since we don't usually have lights, we use light colors inside to amplify the light, so that it reflects and light up the whole house.

I used 'light' about half a billion times in that sentence. Haha.

My house has only a few rooms, with my room connected to a hall that leads to the living room, my mother's connects to mine by the bathroom, and my brothers is right across the hall from us. The kitchen and the living room are split by a small counter that runs almost the whole length of the room, except for a space to get to the kitchen from the living room.

I'm not the best at explaining houses so.

We also have a ton of ferns and flowers in the house to add a little Amity flavor.

The funniest part was there were so many plants in my living room; I couldn't see who was there.

A smile lit up my face as the second knock sounded, then a small tune of knocks followed.

It's my friend Tiffany. I know because when I don't answer right away, she likes to drum on my door.

Wait, hold on… according to the pace of the tune, she picked up Ren already. She has certain tunes, like a code to tell me what's up.

I smile, and open the door. She has on a matching yellow dress, the same type and style as mine. Her hair is down to her elbows, her bangs grazing the top of her forehead, curled like my side bang.

Tiffany is almost like my twin, with the same curves, happy tan face, brownish red hair, and green eyes; it's like looking into my mirror whenever we see each other.

Ren stands behind her, a smile lighting up his face when my door opens. Ren has mousy blond hair, and is sticklike in figure. He's a nerd you might say, with freckles going from his nose to his slightly large ears.

His forehead and arms are a bright red, amplified by his dark green T-shirt and bright white skin.

His hands tucked into his pocket and his small backpack making him hunch over a bit.

Tiffany grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my house, making me trip somewhat on my small slipper/shoes. They are relatively comfortable.

"So, which faction do you think you're gonna get? I think I'm gonna get Amity. I just… Belong here you know? I mean, I love the food, and the animals, and the plants most of all. But I would love for a change of scenery you know? Cause I know this place like the back of my hand and," Tiffany babbled on.

Ren and I exchanged glances and smiled knowingly.

Tiffany stopped and glanced at her small watch. "HOLY CROW! We gotta get to school!"

Tiffany grabbed both our hands and sprinted down the road, Ren and I in tow.

We arrived at the school just in time, sprinting through the doors and waving to each other as we took off in different directions.

I opened my homeroom door and jumped in, closing it after me a little too hard. My classmates stared at me, and suddenly everyone was laughing.

"Late again Luna?"

"How do you always manage to get here on time!"

"Luna, you crack me up!"

A giggle bubbled up in my throat and I couldn't help but join in the infectious laughter.

I skipped towards my seat, my dress rippling around me.

I sat down just as the teacher walked in, his pudgy glasses sat on his hooked nose, and his eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Quiet down, quiet down. Luna, you came in late I presume."

I put on my I'm-totally-innocent face and tried to look as taken aback as possible. "Me? Come in late? Why I never!"

I heard a few giggles behind me.

The teacher smiled. "Ok, I believe you."

Peace and no arguing and all that.

I stood slowly, at the end of fourth period. Lunch was next, and after that, the simulation tests.

My stomach churned, like my mother churns milk to make butter as I walked to lunch.

A tray of veggies, rolls, meat, and fruits sat untouched in front of not only me but Tiffany and Ren as well. For the first time probably ever, we all sat quiet as the usual noise of the cafeteria buzzed around us. My mind raced, like the three of us race with our horses, Scarlet, Butternut, and Tyno.

The Choosing ceremony is tomorrow too. The Choosing ceremony is when every 16 year old in our crumbling city gets to choose which faction to go into. Will they stay with their friends and family or start fresh in another faction?

I plan to leave…

Not because I hate my mom or anything, but Amity life is just… boring.

Laughing groups of girls and joking groups of guys got up around us and threw their trash away.

I guess it's time.

"Good luck friends." I said, patting Ren and Tiffany on the shoulder.

A teacher announced that we had to head to our homeroom for further instructions.

My steps quickened, as my heart did, almost to the point of feeling like it would explode.

My homeroom teacher glanced at his list of students. "Ok, the 16 year olds go to the simulation rooms in the Y wing. Everyone else, you get to stay here another year." He smiled.

I stood up, my legs feeling like lead. Eyes follow me to the door.

A few other people get up and follow me.

My eyes stay locked on the hallway as I walked stiff legged down the hall. Tiffany met me in front of her own homeroom, her face as pale as a ghost.

As you can guess, these tests are crazy important.

Ren walked out of his classroom, joining me and Tiffany.

"You two scared?"

"Yeah. This test… no one knows what it really is, and no one can talk about it, so you can't prepare." I said.

"I heard they murder you if you talk about it…" Tiffany said, her eyes widening.

Ren laughed, but it was uneasy, and squeaky. "I doubt that."

We came to the Y wing. The Y wing in our school is a series of rooms, nothing but gray. The test runners are always a faction that's not yours. Almost all of them are Abnegation, because the Abnegation are the ones who are selfless enough to do that for the bratty teens we are.

A standee shows us to multiple cafeteria tables and says we'll be called in by alphabetical order.

My stomach flip flops. I'll be one of the first ones.

A few kids from other factions arrive and sit at different tables.

The factions mix their kids when we are young, then rip us away from other factions when we choose.

I glance around, really seeing the difference between the factions.

The Erudite sit together in their Erudite blue clothing, swapping books every minute or so.

The Candor sit slightly spread from each other, arguing about something.

A few Abnegation sit alone at their table, staring either at the ceiling, ground, or straight ahead.

Ren, Tiffany and I are the only Amity not talking and joking. Tiffany starts gossiping excitedly about how she saw this guy with this girl and yada yada yada. Ren and I nod accordingly, as a bunch of other Amity girls join in on her conversation.

The Dauntless sit together laughing loudly, all of them sporting an abnormal color of hair, like bright pink or electric blue, or more than a few face piercings, and all wearing tight black clothing

A short series of names fly by until suddenly my name rings out.

"Luna Allgood."

My heart does a double take and I stand slowly.

The Candor stop arguing and the Dauntless stop laughing and watch me make my way to the door in which the test is done. I grab the doorknob, my hand almost slipping off from the moistness of my hands.

I take a deep breath, filling my lungs to bursting point, and release it in a huff.

"If you would, Miss Allgood." The standee says, gesturing towards the door with his clipboard.

"Sorry…" I mutter and walk in.

* * *

heyyyyyy! ok so i know this chapter's posted like, right after the first one. haha lolz.

aaaaaannnnnnyyywwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyzzzzz.

~Fly on...!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes glance at the flickering light in the ceiling, and I shiver. All that lies in this room is a metal chair, connected to about half a bajillion wires, and those wires lead to a huge machine.

A lady sits in another chair next to the machine, tapping the screen.

She's Abnegation, and her hair is kept in a tight braid down her back. The Abnegation think that vanity is selfish, so they don't care about colored clothes, or styled hair, or even any kind of trinket. How do these people live!?

"Take a seat." She mutters, pointing towards the chair of a million wires.

I smile, though it is one of tension, of nervousness, of eagerness to finish this.

I sit gingerly on the cold metal chair. She straps multiple wires onto a helmet thing, and plunks that metal hat thing on my head.

"This won't hurt at all Miss Allgood." She says, grabbing a needle and filling it with some orange stuff. "This is simply a simulation."

She nears closer with it, aiming straight at my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut, and cringe away from it. She points it at my neck and hits home. I feel a pinch, then the world fades away into a darkness.

I blink, and suddenly I'm in a different room. There is a table with two baskets on it, one containing cheese, the other a knife. An old lady stands behind it. "Choose." She says.

Ugh she's ugly.

"Choose." She says a little more forcefully.

"Why?" I ask, looking around for anything that may require the need of the knife or cheese.

"CHOOSE!" she screams.

"Fine." I say aggravated. She thinks she can just make me choose? Well I'll show her!

I reach for the basket with the knife in it, take out the knife, place it on the table in front of her, and grab the basket.

I stick my tongue out at her, proud of myself.

"Fine." She says, and disappears.

Then a huge gut churning snarl ripped through the air. I turn around slowly, almost afraid of what I'll see.

A large dog, huge! It's drooling and growling like crazy. It starts to walk towards me, and I realize what the knife was for.

I grab the knife, and the cheese.

I cut the cheese slightly, and threw the piece to the dog. The growling immediately stops, and it licks up the cheese gratefully. It lops over to me and sits, whining for more. I hand him more.

Suddenly a child forms at the other side of the room. She holds out her little hands and yells, "Doggy!"

"No wait-!" I say, just as she runs towards the dog, too fast. The dog wheels, and snaps. I throw myself over the dog, keeping it at bay from the child.

Then the room dissolves and leaves me on a broken street. A factionless man runs up to me with a wild look in his eyes. "Help me!"

I push him away from me. "Um, no thanks."

He squints at me. "Are you sure? Anything you could give, would help me!"

"Get away from me old man!" I say as I push him down. Suddenly I feel bad. "I'm so sorry."

Then his head explodes and I'm on a bus this time. A man, a Candor by the looks of it reads a newspaper. A murderer stares at me from the front page.

I feel like I know him. The Candor man catches my stare and squints his beady eyes at me. "Do you know him?"

It would be a bad idea to tell him. "No, I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" He asks, a little more forcefully.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know him." I say, matching his tone.

"IF YOU TELL ME WHO HE IS, IT WILL SAVE ME." He says, his pudgy and fat face turning a purple.

"No, I don't know him."

Suddenly I'm in the chair again. The Abnegation test runner stares at me with astonishment in her eyes.

"Um… you got Abnegation and Dauntless…" She says, her eyes widening. "You're Divergent…"

"Um… What?!" I ask, my mind struggling to understand. I got two factions?! That can't be right!

"Never tell anyone about this, ever." She says, urgency dripping from her voice. I nod, too dumbfounded to speak.

"I'm putting you in as you got Dauntless. Never repeat what I've told you, or both of us will be killed, understand?" She continues, ripping the wires from my head. I've never seen an Abnegation act this way.

"Go, now. Act like you had an ordinary test." She says, ushering me out the door.

I walk out of the test room, my face pale as a sheet, and sweat running down my neck. Once again, the Dauntless and Candor eyes follow me too my seat. I notice that there is also an Abnegation boy watching me. I recognize him from somewhere… Wait! Isn't he Marcus Eaton's son? The leader of the Abnegation's son is in the same grade as me? Weird. I meet his stare, feeling the pricks of stares on the back of my head, and see his eyes, beautiful and deep blue, like the ocean.

His eyes dart away, and I sit down. Tiffany instantly starts to harass me on what I got. "Dauntless. I got Dauntless."

Ren's mouth drops and Tiffany's eyes go wide as Ren is called next.

"Ren Fawn."

Ren gets up, and walks into a different room than the one I had. I hadn't realized how many kids had finished already.

When we were little, I used to make fun of Ren's last name, calling him a deer. Back then feels like a million years ago.

Tiffany squeals in excitement and waves Ren on.

"Oh oh! I'm next! Oh isn't this so exciting!" she says as I notice how not nervous she is.

Her yellow half sleeve slips even further down the side of her arm. I mean, the sleeves are supposed to be on the sides of our upper arms, not our elbows. She must be drunk.

Ren jogs back, a smile on his face. "I got Erudite."

The shock from those few words were enough to make my arm of which was holding my head up slip and make me smash my face into the flat hard surface.

Ren?! In Erudite?! There's got to be something wrong with this!

But wait, I'm the one saying that and I got TWO DIFFERENT FACTIONS?! That's unheard of. I'm insane aren't I? A little voice popped up in the back of my mind. 'No,' it said. 'You're Divergent.'

Joy. That's just greeeeaaat.

"Tiffany Henna."

Tiffany smiled, a smile reaching her eyes and practically ran towards her test room.

Ren looked at me questioningly as I recover from smashing in my nose.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"You in Erudite? There's got to be something wrong with this." I respond.

Tiffany's excited shriek echoes from her test room. She sprints to our table. "I got Dauntless too!"

I laugh, and squeeze her shoulders. We'll be together. Ren pouts and stares at the wall as a few other kids get called up.

"Ren? What's wrong?" Tiffany asks, placing her hand on his arm gently.

He looks her in the eye and says, "I'm the only one who didn't get Dauntless… Should I pick Dauntless anyways?"

Tiffany's face fills with horror. "I didn't even think of that!" She wails.

The Dauntless born stare at our table. I pat Tiffany's back. "It's ok Tiffany. And Ren, I don't want to see you anywhere you're unhappy."

Ren gives me a quick empty smile, and returns to brooding.

I wave to Tiffany, who smiles a nervous smile and skips to her house across the street.

A sigh escapes me, and I walk to my door. A warm, seasoned smell reaches me, even from outside.

I grab the doorknob, and open the door, careful to keep it from squeaking.

I take a deep breath, savoring the smell of my mom's cooking.

My mom stands humming cutting up some cucumbers.

"Hey mom."

She turns around, a smile lighting up her face. "Luna! Oh Luna how was your test? What did you get?"

I frown slightly, and scratch my arm. When I was 5, I fell on a corn husking machine, and I cut my whole arm from my elbow to my wrist. Luckily, I didn't hit anything important, but I do have a huge scar, about an inch wide and half a foot long.

I have a habit of scratching it when I'm nervous.

"Um… it was fun?" I respond, washing my hands and grabbing a cucumber and knife.

"It was 'fun'?" My mom asked, a laugh building on the edge of her voice.

"Yeah. No. I mean, it was strange. They gave me a shot." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Yes Luna, that's how they use the simulations." She said, giggling slightly.

I sigh, and start chopping the cucumber.

The Abnegation's words still ring in my head, making guilt for not telling my own mother rip at my heart and soul. 'Never repeat what I've told you, or both of us will be killed, understand?'

My mother grabbed my cut up cucumber and threw it in a pot. "Get ready for dinner." She said, smiling.

I bob my head once, nodding, and head towards my room. I gaze at myself in my mirror as I walk in.

I now look like I aged a year in one day, with dark smudges under my eyes, like I haven't slept in days.

I sigh, and wipe my face. I'm tired, and I just want this day over. I slip out of my dress, and put on my pajamas. I plan on getting to bed soon, for I will have to get up early and get ready for the Choosing Ceremony.

I walk back, and almost trip over Osiris.

"Osiris! Watch where you're going squirt." I say, grabbing a table to stop from falling onto my 11 year old brother. He looks exactly like my mother, with olive skin and dark hair. He does have a few freckles, like me, but is also as annoying as anything. My father named me after the moon, and my brother was named after the sun god, from way before even the Before.

My father was a history teacher. That's why. But, he died when I was 8. Right after Osiris was born to be exact. Poor Osiris didn't even know him.

"I'm ever so sorry Luna." He said a smug expression on his face. "But, YOU'RE IT!" he slaps my knee and runs away giggling.

I smile, and follow him, curling my fingers like claws and showing my weirdly straight teeth. My teeth are weird because their straightness is natural, where as almost all Amity girls have straighteners on. They are like braces, from the Before, but they don't show. They are invisible, and sit behind your teeth, on the inside of your mouth.

"Dinner! Luna, please stop chasing your brother and come and eat!" My mother calls.

I come up behind Osiris, and grab him. "Ha gotcha! C'mon its dinner time."

We walked to the dinner table, and my mom smiled.

"What's for dinner?" Osiris asks, his eyes sweeping hungrily over the table.

"Cumber stew, and rolls." My mother says, as she places a pot of stew and her famous recipe rolls on the table.

Osiris's face lights up and he jumps into his seat, grabbing his utensils and pointing them straight up.

I smile at my mom, thankful for dinner. At least we aren't factionless. Then we'd never have any money from working in the field, and never have any clean clothes or good food.

I looked over at Osiris, who was already shoveling stew into his face and dipping his rolls into the stew then shoving those into his face too.

That pig. Haha.

I took a huge bite of my stew, munching the cumbers, smiling when I find a piece of meat in the stew. That's strange. Only the schools and the other factions eat the meat we produce. We usually have to sell our produce, then buy it again.

Must be a special meal for my last day in Amity. A familiar prick started in my eyes.

I blinked the feeling away.

After dinner, I lay awake in bed, pondering why I got two factions, and which one I should choose.

Dauntless loomed above my head, as a life of action, and fun.

Abnegation loomed over my head as well, as a life of selflessness, gray, and government.

Dauntless is looking pretty good to me right about now.

I roll over, and stare at my flower print covered wall.

Instantly im uncomfortable again, so i roll back over. Looming memories of my Amity life, my brother being born, my favorite passtime; sitting somewhere high, and feeling the wind blow through my hair, feelinglike i can fly.

My eyelids drooped ever lower, smearing my room black and fuzzy around the edges.

Then I was out.

I woke up to Osiris, jumping like an insane kid on my bed. "Luna get up! It's the Choosing Ceremony today!"

I moaned into my pillow. "Osiris, get out of my room."

He jumped off, laughing and slammed my bedroom door behind him.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed, scratching my knotted hair. A shiver ran down my spine when my feet touched the freezing floor.

I got up, and walked into my bathroom, closing and locking the door.

I slipped my pajamas off, and jumped into my shower. I like showers hot. Does anyone else or is that another way I'm the weirdest Amity girl in my grade?

I walked into the kitchen a half hour later, clean and dressed. I wear a pretty red dress, a strapless piece, the part that covers my legs is cut in half at the waist on the sides, and two more pieces of red fabric connect under the cut parts where the sides of my legs show, and are splayed out like the one in front and back, and each laps over the one to the left, looking like a four-petaled flower at the bottom. My fanciest dress.

My mom walked over, and played with my hair. Ornate curls fall down to my elbows, with a small hairpiece poking out of my light yet thick hair.

My mother smiles, and a tear falls from her eye. I break, tears spilling out of my own. "I love you mom."

My mom wipes her face, and then takes my face in her hands, brushing her thumbs over my cheeks. "I love you too."

Osiris shambled out of his room, his eyes red and puffy. Mom probably told him.

He ran up to me, throwing his arms around my middle. He's short.

I hug him back tightly, and then kneel so we're eye level. "Osiris, I need you to be a big boy, and take care of mom. I'll see you again on visiting day. I promise."

Osiris nodded, and tears spilled out of his eyes.

I gave him a sad smile. "We can walk together to the Hub, ok?"

"Ok." His voice was rough.

My mom went out to feed the chickens with Osiris in tow. I walked back to my room to try and use the little bit of makeup I have.

I look again at myself in the mirror. My eyes look dark and distant. I take my little container thing of blush and sweep the brush around the tan/pink colored dust, and give my face a light coat, especially under my eyes. I don't want to look like I'm a zombie, ya know?

I pick up the lipstick, and decide not to. I bite my lips a little, and the blood rushes to them, turning them the same color as the lipstick.

I smirk at my reflection. I mean, lipstick manufacturers must have had it bad if all you need to do is nibble your lips and they turn that perfect shade of red/pink.

The smirk slowly faded from my face, the reality of today sinking in.

I almost start to feel sick.

A knock sounded at the door, then the usual string of notes followed. Tiffany must be nervous, for she doesn't have a tune afterwards, just knocks.

I sprint to the door, nervous energy making me jump at every sound. I rip the door open, to see Tiffany in the same dress but yellow.

She throws her arms around me, and buries her face into my shoulder. "Luna, you're my best friend, I want you to know that if we end up separated."

I laugh nervously. "Tiffany, don't ya remember? We both got Dauntless. Where's Ren?"

She draws back unhappily. "Oh no! I forgot to pick him up…!"

I sighed, yet still smiling. "C'mon we'll go get him. Mom, I'll meet you guys at the Hub later, ok?"

Osiris appeared at the door. "But Luna, you said you'd walk to the Hub with me…"

I smiled at him. "I need to go pick up my friend. You can come if you like."

Osiris's face lit up like the sun. Almost like the sun god he was named after. He grabbed my hand and clung to my side.

"Ok, now that we have everyone but Ren, let's go get him." I said, feeling a pang of guilt for wanting to leave this place so bad.

"Ok!" Tiffany said, grabbing Osiris's other hand and swinging it. "Let's go get Ren!"

I laughed. We obviously needed a whole parade to go get our other friend.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Ren's front door. His house looks so much different than mine. My house is a light pink, with roses and flowers surrounding the front of it, with the usual buzzing hummingbird.

Ren's is a deep red, with dark fern bushes and bright yellow flowers between them. His mothers garden is covered in hundreds of small pink and purple flowers, where as the rest of his house is nothing but dark colors with the occasional bright window that looks into his house, where everything inside is bright and happy, contrasting with the outside.

Ren's mother died when he was young, and for some reason, the flowers in her garden never died when his father stopped tending for them.

Those flowers always seem to grow back every year, and stay there.

Looking into Ren's house, you'd say it's a cheerful place, with bright and neon colors adorning the walls.

But from the outside, you'd not want to even walk by.

I knocked on his door, and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

* * *

Hello again!

Wow, i never thought this little book of mine would get so popular!

i feel so loved :D

haha so if any of you noticed, Luna is slightly profiled to myself, though she's a heck of alot nicer! And slightly more curvy. LOLZ!

~Fly on!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again! check out the bottom of this chapter for what's been up with my crazy time off!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Finally Ren opened the door, but his hair was a mess, his shirt not even tucked in, and no shoes on his feet.

Tiffany gasped. "Ren! How could you not even be dressed?! The Choosing ceremony is today, and you look like you just woke up!"

"I did."

Tiffany's jaw dropped while I stifled a giggle.

I heard my mom calling Osiris. That's right, he wasn't dressed either. Osiris smiled and skipped back to our house, happy that he could walk with me a little longer.

"Ren! What… Why… How did you forget already?!" I practically shrieked.

He scratched the back of his head. "What did I forget…?"

Horror seized my heart. He will be hunted down and made factionless if he doesn't go to the Choosing Ceremony.

Tiffany started jumping up and down, her hands clamped on her mouth. Probably trying not to cry. This is a serious matter.

I shoved Ren back into his house, turning him around and heading towards his bedroom.

He reached up and rubbed his eye. "Why are you in my room…?"

Tiffany followed me quickly, and started ripping through Ren's closet trying to find his one good suit. She pulled it out with a triumphant smile.

I grabbed a decorative comb my mother had given me, and I had been hoping to sneak into my next faction, from under my curled hair, and brushed his hair until it shined.

Ren just blinked sleepily at us. I started to pull off his shirt, ready to slip the dress shirt on him.

He finally blinked the murkiness of sleep from his eyes and they finally shone bright and startled.

"What are you doing Luna?!" He yelped, bolting from the edge of his bed.

"THE CHOOSING CEREMONY IS IN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE NOT READY!" Tiffany wailed from her spot across the room.

I waved my hand at her, and she started pacing to calm down.

Ren's face morphed into one of pure horror. He was then a blur, as he shot across the room and hid in his closet as he changed. He then shot out, brushed his teeth, his hair, and washed his face. I hid the comb back in my hair, and watched, as in a matter of minutes, he went from a sleepy tired teen to a presentable young man.

My eyes shot up and down him. He looked good. "Good. Now let's get our butts outta here." I said, already turning to leave when his dad stumbled in front of the door, blocking my way.

"Excuse me Mr. Fawn, could you let me through? We need to start heading to the Choosing Ceremony." I said in my sweetest voice possible.

His hand shot out and grabbed my butt, pulling me sharply to him. "How bout me and you have some fun…?" Ren's father said, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk! Get away from me!" I shrieked, shoving him away from me with all my strength, but his grip on me never faltered.

Then, Tiffany's fist connected with Ren's dads face, making him fall backwards into the wall, out cold.

Ren and I stared at Tiffany incredulously. "Wha….?!"

"No time!" She yelled, checking her watch. "The Ceremony!" She grabbed our hands and shot out the door, following the rest of the Amity closely.

"Excuse us! Pardon us! Our bad sir! We're ever so late! Excuse us!" Tiffany mumbled out as she shot to the front of our factions people and placed us in our positions.

When the Amity are on their way to the Hub, the teens participating in the Ceremony stand in the front of the group, with their families behind them, as a last farewell.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around, and my mother stood beaming. "Glad you could make it in time to decide the rest of your life."

Osiris snickered, for as much as my mother was trying to hide it in smiles, she was being sarcastic.

"Gee thanks mom."

* * *

i know its short, and took FOREVERRRRR. but my schools been pretty busy with Wreaths Across America lately. Honoring the veterans, placing flags and wreaths, so much stuff.

but its worth it, ya know. their motto: Remember, Honor, Teach. if you guys can, you should ask your school about it if you dont already have it, because this has been an amazing expirience for me, and my school.

Ponaganset Middle School, my school, won the award for Teach, because we work on this so much. We placed 4,000 flags just for this cause! HELP US REMEMBER, HONOR, TEACH. Remember the fallen, Honor the veterans, and Teach future generations what it means to be truly FREE!

Fly on free and proud,

~Taylor


End file.
